Mr Green
by AkikoTokamo
Summary: Mr. Green is a serial cop killer right out of Clue who has set his sight on Santa Barbara. It's up to Shawn and the team to catch him but this case is going to close to home when he chooses a member of the team as his next victim. Shules.
1. Ask and You Shall Receive

_Disclaimer; I don't own Psych or Clue, set a short time after Last Night Gus  
my first multi-chapter Psych fic please tell me what you think_

* * *

Shawn sat in the Psych office his feet on his desk as he reclined in his chair. To say he was bored would have been a vast understatement; he and Gus hadn't had a good case in a week. Good meaning from the department. At the moment he was trying to stave off death by boredom with a rubber band sling shot and a vast supply of folded paper ammo.

That and spending time daydreaming about date he had late that day with a certain beautiful detective of the SBPD. Things were going quiet well between him and Jules, even better now that he didn't have to keep hiding from her that he wasn't psychic. He managed to get up the courage to tell her 3 weeks ago, turns out she already knew and had been waiting for to him to tell her before she asked how he really did it.

There was a thwang from the rubber band as a paper projectile speed across the room hitting a bobble head on shelf causing its head to nod. Shawn didn't smile though; he had started to loss interest in the bobble head as a target after 92 hits which was about 24 hits ago. He sighed, he want a case, heck he **needed** a case.

He placed another folded bit of paper over the rubber band and pull it, then stopped and looked for a new target have finally given up on the football mascot bobble head. He's gaze scanned the room passing up the trashcan without a second thought; he wasn't seeing much of any fun targets. That is until his eyes landed on Gus's raisinet of a head, he smiled think he should have thought of this earlier.

He pulled the last of the slack out of the rubber band, aimed very carefully then released. The happy thwang from the rubber band could be heard fallowed a second later by the satisfying sound of the paper hitting it's mark.

"Ouch," Gus jumped slightly pulling away from his laptop to look for the cause of the disturbance; he didn't have to look far. "Shawn."

The phone rang saving Shawn from a lecture; the faux psychic grabbed and quickly looked at the id screen.

"Chief, what can I-" Shawn started to speak but was quickly caught off.

"Mr. Spencer, I need you and Mr. Guster in my office, now," it was clear from her tone that is was an emergency.

"Got it," Shawn said for once in his life not mincing words, chief Vick then abruptly hung up.

After a short ride in the blueberry to the station the pair then head towards the chief's office which Lassiter and Shawn's father were already in neither of which looked too happy about it.

"What did you this time Shawn?" Gus asked his best friend still irritated about hit with the bit of paper.

Shawn didn't answer, instead opening the door to the office and stepped in with Gus right behind him.

"Gentlemen, I assume you all have heard Mr. Green," the chief stated.

"The serial killer," Gus stated in a bit of awe.

"Yes," she replied rather clipped, Henry ran hand over his mouth and Lassiter stiffened, even Shawn had heard of him and didn't make a joke.

Mr. Green was a serial cop killer that had killed for 5 officers from 5 different police stations.

"You're sure?" Lassiter asked, not thrilled at the thought of losing a member of his station.

Chief Vick nodded then held up an evidence bag that held a card from the Clue board game it had a picture of a black silhouette with a green question mark on it, the caption below the picture read Mr. Green. "This was on my front door this morning."

It was the killer's signature to leave a card on the chief of police's house then within 12 later an officer from that station was murdered.

"Has detective O'Hara arrived yet?" the chief asked.

"It's her day off," Shawn said not following her point.

"Yes, but I called her and asked for her to came in, we will need the whole team on this one."

"You left a message?" Shawn asked as he checked his phone for the time.

"Yes," she said drawing out the word slightly.

"It's 8:00 now so she is probable finishing her run now," Shawn said, Jules was a creature of habit when it came to her morning run. Work days she got up a 6 in the morning and went for a 20 minute run. He still didn't understand how any human could even think of getting up so early, her days off were better but not by much, she got up at 7 then but went for close to an hour long run.

"So we can expect her in.. what 10-20 minutes," Henry filled in and Shawn nodded.

"All right let's get to work people," the chief said holding out some folders to Lassiter and Shawn.

Shawn wondered briefly before grabbing a couple of the case files if maybe he should be more specific when he hoped for a case cause this was defiantly not what he was hoping for.


	2. Paint the Car GREEN

_sooo saw this coming right? I do apologize for spelling or grammar errors this story is non beta-ed_

* * *

Juliet jogged along the sidewalk of the street that connected to hers; she was now about 3 minutes away from home. She slowed as she drew closer to the end of the pavement before it was meet a street, a car travel along it and was close to 20 feet away from the intersection.

The car's paint was flat unlike the normal metal automobile paint, though at the same time the paint appeared wet. It had rain last night so Juliet dismissed the thought and her mind register for a moment that the car was a Lincoln not one of the newer ones though so it had to be 5 plus years old.

She couldn't see the driver's face because the sun visor being down, which didn't make much sense seeing as the sun was behind the car. The driver was clearly a man from what she could see of average build. He wore a black suit with an emerald green tie; he raised his right hand off the steering wheel and motioned for to go on, the car having slowed to a crawl now.

She gave a small wave of thanks and continued on. She was over halfway to the other side and was now passing directly in front of the car, it being maybe 15 feet from her. An engine suddenly roared into life and the sound of screeching tires filled the air. Juliet looked to over her shoulder at the car which was now barreling down on her. She jumped back in hopes of avoiding it but it veered back towards her, it caught her midair. She slammed on to the hood of the car with an unforgiving force, then sliding upward her head crashing into the windshield. She heard crack but could be sure if was the glass because with the tremendous pain her head felt it could have been her skull.

For once in her life O'Hara wished that she was less observant as she felt her bones breaking, muscles tearing and the cuts and scrapes her was sustaining. She managed to observe while trying to block out the agonizing pain that the car's paint was wet it seeped into the lacerations stinging horrible. She caught a brief glimpse inside the car, she couldn't see the whole of his face but she saw his mouth for a split second. He was smiling, enjoying himself.

She slid farther up to the top of the car and rolled down the back window on to the trunk. She then rolled again off the car land on the pavement on her side jarring the broken and the dislocated bones.

The car stopped now and paused like the driver was waiting now. She knew what for, for her to move, to breathe, to blink; he waited for her to show any sign that she was alive. So Juliet didn't move, she didn't blink, she didn't even breathe which was already hard and exceedingly painful with broken ribs. She simply laid there on the cold pavement staring at one point the license plate, G0 GR33N.

After what felt to be hours the cars break lights kicked off and the car drove away, part of its real paint exposed now where it had been rubbed away, underneath it was a dark green color. Juliet lay there a while longer before finally took in a shaking breath, her gaze drifted to something a couple inches from her hand. Besides the paint smeared all over her it was the only piece of physical evidence of what had happened. She reached forward slight but stopped before even making it a half an inch when a new intense wave of pain hit her, she couldn't move her shoulder.

She tried again this time extending her elbow, with some success she place three fingers on it. She rest for a moment now closing her eyes, such a small movement had cause her great pain and use much of her little energy. Opening her eyes she now drew the object closer to her with her fingers till she was able to get a grip on the piece of metal, the hood ornament from the car that had hit her. It had broken off during the impact and she now clutched on to it for dear life as she closed her eye sinking in to a black nothing.

* * *

_*hides behind door* don't kill me, but please review _


	3. Run Shawn! Run!

_sorry it's taken me so long to update_

_Disclaimer__; I own nothing_

* * *

Shawn fidgeted as he, Gus, Lassie and his father went over the files from the other stations on the death of their officers. There were five deaths from five separate stations all of them had been kill in a different way but they all had something to do with green.  
Officer Jenkins, the first murdered by the psychopathic serial killer, had been strangled with a green rope. Detective Piercens had been electrocuted with a heavy green extension cord that ran from the transformer outside his house to his coffee maker. Officer Nichol had been shot with a green bullet. Detective Ross had been beaten to death with a green aluminum baseball bat. And the most recent victim, Officer Erikson, was using his own green gardening hose.  
It wasn't that the murders themselves that made him nervous, though after yin and yang he'd had more than his fill of nut cases. What was really scaring him was the facts he was finding in the cases. All of the police officers had been on their day off meaning they had been watched, the detectives had been kill in more brutal ways than the rest and also that he alternated between officer and detective; the last one had been an officer meaning the one from the Santa Barbara station would be a detective. But the thing that scared him the most the thing that made him a nervous wreck was the fact Detective O'Hara, his Jules, had not arrived yet and it had been 30 minutes now.  
She should have been there by then, and he knew Jules better than he knew himself so he knew that the second she got the chief's message she would have called and checked in or at the very least sent him a text. He had actually sent her at least 10 but had gotten nothing back.  
Finally tired of sitting there worrying and getting nowhere he got up and walked out of the meeting room that they were all in with the files scattered over the table.  
"Shawn" his father could be heard following after him, but he didn't listen, "Shawn stop."  
He turned back to Henry having just reached the door. "Dad I don't have time for this please. I need to go find Jules." Henry opened his mouth but Shawn kept going, "I know you think it's too soon for me to say I love her, but I do dad. I've been in love with her since she moved here, she means more to me than anything, and I'm worried about her. She should have been there by now, she would have called or something if she couldn't be."  
Henry waited as Shawn rambled on; truth was he thought the world of the young detective who had captured his son's heart. He was also worried about her too; his cop mind told him something was very wrong. As Shawn drew his fast past rambling to a close Henry held up his truck keys.  
"You're going to need these," he said handing them to Shawn.  
"Thanks dad," Shawn said before then hurrying out the door and down the stairs.  
It took him 9 minutes and 47 seconds to reach her house, he had counted, and as he jumped out of the truck slamming the door he wasn't quite sure how many traffic laws he broke to get there that fast. He hurried up the small step up to the porch and was just about to wrench the door open when he saw the paper pined to the door with a green paper clip. It was from the cluedo game where players right down the clue they gather.  
_Mr. Green killed Detective O'Hara with a car on Shell Bridge Rd._  
Shawn's heart sank so far it was half to china; he couldn't breathe it felt like the whole world was falling in around him. She couldn't be gone, she was his Juliet, she couldn't be gone. Shawn snapped back and ran down the drive then along the side-walk, Shell Bridge rd. wasn't that far.  
He sprinted down the sidewalk a police car sat there its red and blue light on. He didn't see an ambulance or Jules or even worse the medical examiners van. There was just the one car, an officer and civilian. He skidded to a halt in front of them, stopping only a split look at the skid mark on the ground going from dark to light heading through a taped of portion where green paint and to his horror blood stained the asphalt.  
"Shawn?" The officer said surprised. "What are you doing?"  
Shawn gasped for air his chest heaving he asked, "where is she?"  
"Who?" the officer asked the ambulance had arrived before him and had taken Juliet away a couple moments before he had gotten there.  
"The woman that was hit," Shawn said woman in the hope that it hadn't been Jules, "what she look like?"  
"She's on her way to the hospital, I didn't see her."  
"How'd you know it was a woman?" the civilian that must have found her asked him confused.  
"He's a psychic," the officer explained.  
"Oh, she was young, bout your age, fit, blonde, she was pretty even though her face was covered in blood and paint."  
"Jules," Shawn whispered having regained some breath.  
The officer's eyes widened "you think it was Detective O'Hara?"  
"I know it was," Shawn said before he took off running back the way he came, he then vaulted into the driver sit and sped off down the road toward the hospital.

* * *

Reviews are amazing like colored bullet, seriously they actually make colored bullets looky 2010/12/ares-color-coated-cast-bullets-from-slovakia/


	4. Into the Darkness Again

_Disclaimer__; i still own nothing, sadly_

* * *

The ambulance had already reached the hospital by the time Shawn had reached Juliet's. The crew had gotten her out of the back and were already wheeling her through the ER bay where a few doctors and nurses joined them.

"Female late 20's early 30's, victim of hit in run," one of the paramedics informed them as they hurried down the hall.

"Name?"

"No id," the other paramedic said. Doctors hated situation where they had to work in the dark on the medical history, it was a very scary and dangers place to be but it was often all too real.

Lights swam over Juliet as she started to come to, she was moving and she could hear people talk quickly around her, they were speaking to quickly for her to understand. A pained groan escaped her throat everything hurt, and trying to understand the people was making the pain in her head throb angrily.

She managed to open her eyes a little only to close them again the lights the moving ceiling making her feel sick. The voices were now coming into focus though, someone was asking her something.

"Miss? Can you tell us our name?" the male voice asked her.

Juliet hadn't grabbed her id before going on her run, this wasn't unusual actually. She only remembered to grab her iPod and water bottle if she didn't remember to put her id with them the night before she didn't take it with her. She found it amusing that it was Shawn who would often remind her that night to put her license or her badge with her thing for her ran. It was backwards that he would be the one to remind her that since she had to remind him of everything else.

Thought of Shawn came to her mind, where was he? If she didn't have an id how could he know where she was? She didn't want to worry him, she needed him with her. A tear escaped her left eye, which was swollen almost closed, she want Shawn. She wanted to see him, hear his voice, his laugh; she needed her Shawn, she needed him to tell her he loved her and that she would be alright because she wasn't sure she would be. The images of Shawn where the last things she took with her as she slipped back in the darkness.

"She's coding, get her stable and to an OR room stat," one doctor barked over the flat lining alarm from the portable heart monitor Juliet had been attached to.

* * *

_Ok first don't hate me, second this will probably be my shortest chapter, and still a very angsty chapter isn't it, Will Jules survive or not?  
__Review please_


End file.
